


Fairy Princess Gets Caught Red-Pussied

by AnnieGrimmons101



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boypussy, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Two Pussies, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wings, fairy wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieGrimmons101/pseuds/AnnieGrimmons101
Summary: Merlin needs more from himself and his magic -- he gets an extremely pleasant surprise. (Sequel to Fairy Princess in Disguise)





	Fairy Princess Gets Caught Red-Pussied

Arthur gave Merlin the day off almost immediately after Merlin woke him up. It was completely random and unexpected to say the least; Arthur must have just thought Merlin looked tired. Honestly, the floor was swaying under his feet. He elected to sleep until well into the evening. When he awakened, Merlin felt strangely rejuvenated, and sought to use this energy on important things, like errands, and chores… and masturbating.

In his defense, he did wait until Gaius fell asleep before sneaking out again.

This time, Merlin’s magic knew exactly what to do to get him going. Back on the roof, Merlin got on his forearms and knees, sticking his arse and pussies up in the air, and gasped as the tiniest tips of his wings slid gracefully off his skin. They peeled back, his magic going erratic with the pleasure. It created another Not-Arthur to touch his labia and palm his arse… and decided to go all-out with the design.

“I heard you last night,” Not-Arthur hissed into Merlin’s ear. “You screamed my name like a little whore. Are you a whore, Merlin, is that what you are?” Unsure how else to respond, Merlin nodded shakily. A hand cracked over his arse, but the pain was electric. “You’d _better_ not be a whore, Merlin -- _you’re mine_.”

Not-Arthur slammed a finger into Merlin’s cunt, fucking hard into his g-spot and making him cry out for more. His magic poured slick out of his pussies to make the slide of Arthur’s fingers disgustingly hot, and it started to drip down his thighs as Arthur worked him open.

And his wings had actually paused, so Merlin focused on unravelling them, moaning at the immediate onslaught of delicious pleasure. Arthur had two fingers in him now. He spanked him every few moments, sending jolts through his writhing body. Merlin’s arse was surely pink from all the slaps, and Arthur realized this, redelegating his free hand to Merlin’s other cunt, shoving two fingers into it immediately and without hesitation.

It hurt, but it was so, so good.

His wings began to roll up like a scroll as they detached from his skin, clenching just like the rest of Merlin at the bliss he was feeling. He panted and screamed and cried Arthur’s name over and over and over, his pussies boiling hot and his clitoris aching for attention. Finally, Merlin reached back and touched it himself, scratching the little nub like his life depended on it.

“You’re so beautiful, little fairy…” Arthur’s voice was low in his ear, and Merlin groaned at the buzz it sent through him. He was so close. _So close so close so close--_

Squirt.

Arthur chuckled as he pulled out his fingers. “You love being fucked by me, don’t you, fairy?” Merlin whimpered and agreed breathily. “Well, you’re going to love this, aren’t you?” His magic created the appendage he most wanted inside of him, pressing the snub of it to his leaking cunt. He cried out and grabbed at his clitoris again, shaking in pleasure as he waited to have his virginity properly taken.

The massive cock inched inside Merlin’s pussy as Merlin violently rubbed his vulva, tears streaming down his face. He felt the thick slide of it stretching his not-quite-loose-enough cunt open. It hurt, but Merlin loved it, and he began to cry as his clitoris rejected more touch. Merlin touched it anyway, vigorously circling his clit as Arthur’s perfect cock filled him up. His magic knew what he wanted.

It created a second cock to fill his second cunt, and started to press it inside him.

Squirt.

 _“Oh oh oh oh -- Arthur please give me -- oh my god!”_ Merlin kept at his clit despite the intense burn. He rocked backwards on Arthur’s cocks, desperate for more touch.

Squirt.

Squirt.

_“Please please pleaseohmygodArthurplease -- ahhhhhh ahhhhhh ah-ah-ah **ahhhhhh~** ”_

Squirt.

Arthur began to thrust, deep and hard and fast, hitting his g-spots with perfect accuracy. His hand replaced Merlin’s own on his clitoris, and Merlin pinched a hardened nipple. It hurt so bad, but felt so good _so good so good-- “Ahhhhhh!”_

Squirt.

**_“AHHHHH!”_ **

Squirt-squirt-squirt.

Suddenly, his magic stopped and his wings tucked back in. Merlin relaxed for half a second before he froze. Why would it stop if he had not wanted it to? His imagination went wild, and he turned around to the door, horrifyingly standing open, to see--

“Arthur?”

It was not his magic conjuring what he wanted to see, because Not-Arthur was long gone. The Prince was simply standing there, lost and scandalized and _achingly hard_. Merlin’s eyes traced the line of Arthur’s huge, swollen cock. That hardness was for him.

He touched his clit and squirted.

Within milliseconds, Arthur had his arms wrapped around Merlin and was dry-humping against his pussy. Merlin writhed, abusing his clitoris as he tried to get what he so desperately needed. Arthur threw off his clothes in intervals, and once he was completely naked, Merlin grabbed him. He slammed his pussy down onto Arthur’s cock, squirting instantly. Arthur thrusted up up up up up -- Merlin pressed down hard -- his wings continued to unfold -- callused hands on his clit -- a finger up his second cunt -- right on his g-spot --

_“There there there there there--”_

Squirt.

_“Arthur, more, please, god, please please pleasepleaseplease more more **MORE** \--”_

Squirt.

His nails scraped for purchase on Arthur’s strong back, his wings peeling off faster than he could even realize, his whole lower half shaking and throbbing and burning… Arthur pressed his cock up as hard as he could, slamming it into Merlin’s cervix, his fingers working Merlin’s second vagina and tender vulva as fast as he could manage. This time, it was Arthur who orgasmed, filling Merlin up with his cum. It was hot as wax and absolutely disgusting; Merlin craved the feeling. He squirted himself, collapsing against Arthur’s chest as his wings finally detached fully.

They said nothing for a long time. Both of them were breathing heavily, and Arthur’s softening cock was still buried to the hilt in Merlin’s cunt. Merlin absently traced a pattern on Arthur’s smooth, muscular chest, his wings fluttering brightly against the night sky. He could fly away now, leave satisfied and on a happy note. Maybe after letting Arthur fuck him like that, he would give Merlin a head start.

“What are you doing,” mumbled Arthur, rubbing a lazy hand along the backs of Merlin’s wings.

“Thinking,” Merlin hummed.

“You know how bad that is for you.”

They both laughed as hard as they were able, which was pitiful and breathy, and Merlin curled contentedly into Arthur’s broad chest. Maybe his Prince would let him sleep before banishing him…

**Author's Note:**

> please give me ideas for more parts of this story -- imma go far with this one


End file.
